


Loved By A Viper

by AbsinthexMind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Learning to trust, One Shot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rescue, Threesome - F/F/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You had never known a kind touch before. Your own mother had taught you to be a whore and then sold you to a brothel. When Ellaria Sand pays a visit she sees the environment and treatment you had been forced to live in and brings you home permanently.





	Loved By A Viper

Dark eyes look down pitifully at your cowered form, dirt staining your face. Sleeve pinched between her tanned fingers reach down slowly as to not frighten you further. You can't help but since away ever so slightly but her soft, gentle voice soothes you. 

“Why would someone treat a lovely thing like you so cruelly?” Ellaria Sand whispers as she works at cleaning your face. Eyes shaped like almonds are hooded as she concentrates on her task, long lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. You’d never seen someone from Dorne before despite being a whore in Storm’s End which was close in proximity to Dorne. And you had never been quite so lucky as to encounter a prince’s paramour. This woman in front of you had carried royalty in her womb. You’d heard in Dorne they don’t think so lowly of bastards as everyone else in Westeros did. Maybe if you had been born in Dorne, life for you could possibly have been different. But there you were; a beaten whore. 

“That one there.” Your master spat on the ground. “Useless as ever. Can’t even suck a cock right. I’d suggest another girl for the Prince of Dorne. Got one in the back with big tits.” 

Fire flared on Ellaria’s face as she turns to address the crude man. “We never treat women like this in Dorne. I will take this one off of your hands.” 

He frowns at that, eying her suspiciously as for the reason she would want someone like you who couldn’t even bring in any customers. “You can’t afford it. She may not be of much use, but she still works for me.” 

Fearless she stands her ground and brings out a heavy purse without tearing her glare from the burly man before her. She threw it at his fat belly making him fumble to catch it before it bounced off and on to the ground. Once his bulbous fingers pull open the drawstring his beady eyes widen to unbelievable proportions. 

“All this for her?” 

Eyebrow quirking up in a challenge, she gently grabs your arm and helps you up. You hadn’t used your legs for a few days so they trembled terribly when you stood. Ellaria had no problem supporting you though. At her pointed look the brothel owner pursed his lips and stood aside to let you through. He couldn’t and wouldn’t argue with her considering the amount of money that sat heavily in the purse. 

“Come along.’ Ellaria speaks softly to you as she helps you out of the brothel and into the bright street. “Do you have a name?” 

Men called you lots of things, everything beside your birth name. You lick your lips and try to remember, the taste of blood on the tip of your tongue. What had your mother named you? 

“(y/n). . .” Whispering tentatively your eyes squint once you’re outside. Having not been in the light of day for so long it blinds you. It takes forever for your eyes to adjust but once they do Ellaria is already assisting you inside a litter. “Wh. . . Where are you taking me my lady?” 

She laughs and sits beside you after you slide in. “I’m no lady.” 

“To a whore every man is a lord and every woman is a lady.” You whisper what the brothel owner had taught you, the words he had beaten into you from a very young age. Keeping your gaze trained on your hands you take note that your hands were the only part of you not to bear any scars or cuts. You’re surprised when you find her hand covering your’s. 

“Life must have been horrendous for you in there. I can assure you (y/n) that you won’t go back to it. Admittedly I didn’t anticipate permanently purchasing you.” Ellaria shakes her head at her own words. “No. That’s wrong. I didn’t buy you. Bought you back your freedom. You see, my lover and I quite enjoy the pleasure of sex, so he sent me in search of a well skilled, vibrant, whore to play around with for a while. Once I saw you in there though I knew I couldn’t just leave you. Once I saw you I knew that there was no one else I would rather bring to Oberyn. But you’re a free woman now. Whatever you want to do, you can. If you want to leave us, that’s fine. If you want to start a new life I will personally give you money so you can do so. Whatever you wish to do, (y/n). If you do choose to come with me and meet Oberyn I can assure you that your life with us will be pleasurable and you’ll want for nothing. It’s your choice.” 

All your short life you’d never been offered a choice. Not from your mother who started whoring you out once you had your first moon cycle and especially not from your step-father who sold you to the brothel. You feel your face crumble as you cry. Despite being so filthy Ellaria holds you close to her breast. 

“Prince Oberyn and I will make you happy (y/n).” She cooed into your hair as she rocks you in her arms. 

You couldn’t remember the last time you had been happy. Had you ever been happy?   
  
*   
  


A tub was brought before you as well as a variety of oils and soap to clean yourself with. Ellaria helped you undress and even washed your back and hair for you. You’d feel her hand pause every so often when she encountered a scar on your back. All the while she continued to speak gently to you. Of Dorne, of her children, and of Oberyn Martell. She never pried about your life prior to the brothels and you were grateful for that. As you’re washing your front the door opens to reveal Prince Oberyn. 

“What have you brought back for us, my love?” His tone is full of a sultry playfulness as he saunters toward the tub where you look up at him with large eyes. 

Full lips turning into a smile she stands to greet him. “This is (y/n). I found her in such a poor state so I decided to take her away from that shit place for good. She’ll be staying with us for a while.” 

His face suddenly clouds with darkness but his eyes are kind and full of sympathy when they turn to regard you. Very slowly, as to not scare you, he approaches to hold out a large hand for you. Gingerly you let him grasp your wet fingers and allow him to help you out. Water trickles down your naked form, cascading over your scars and making them shimmer. Oberyn holds onto your hand securely, the first time any man had given you a sense of comfort. Heavy eyes trail over your body but you’re used to such heated looks. You weren’t prepared for the softness on his face. 

“You have been through a lot.” He notes somewhat sadly. 

“I gave her the choice of staying with us or going on her own way.” Ellaria touches his bicep, attention trained on you. “She chose to be with us.” 

You nod, verifying her words. “If you will accept me, your grace.” 

A sweet smile tugs at his mouth, warmth bringing life into his rich eyes. “I would be glad to accept such a beauty into my company. 

_Beauty._

No one had called you a beauty before. You were so overwhelmed by the start of your new life. 

“It will take time for (y/n) to heal and trust us no doubt.” His paramour reminds him with a tender tone. 

Oberyn nods. “Pleasure can wait for now. Come along. Let’s get you dressed. For now you can wear Ellaria’s clothes until we can get you your own wardrobe.” 

She kisses you sweetly on your cheek and places her hand on the curvature of your waist. “Come along sweet girl. Let us find you something to wear.”   
  
  
*   
  


“Yes.” Oberyn breathes, his head lolled back with pleasure. “That’s a good girl.” 

You moan against his cock as your tongue works wonders that you never knew you were capable of. The brothel owner you had once worked under had complained incessantly about how bad you were at sucking off men that you had been afraid to try when prompted with Oberyn’s magnificent phallus. He was patient and ever courteous with you as he instructed you on what to do. 

It helped immensely when Ellaria was there between your legs rewarding you in long strips made by her tongue and occasionally the sucking of your clit. 

After a month of living with Oberyn Martell and his paramour Ellaria, you found yourself capable of trusting them so easily. The three of you had been enjoying one another’s bodies for quite some time now. You couldn’t even remember not enjoying sex. They constantly brought you so much pleasure and you to them as well. Sometimes you could’ve sworn that your orgasm was blinding. 

The tighter Oberyn tangled his fingers in your hair you knew that he was on the verge of tipping over into a climax. You yourself were teetering on the cusp as Ellaria was now utilizing both her tongue and fingers to assault your sensitive folds. 

As Oberyn spilled into your mouth you felt your body tremble and quake when Ellaria quickens her ministrations. You whimper, begging her for your release but you knew that Ellaria took joy in stretching out your orgasm. 

Oberyn chuckles and caresses your hot face as you bite down on your lip and try to grind your cunt against her face. “I think you should hurry Ellaria. Doesn’t look like (y/n) can last much longer.” 

She hums but doesn’t do as Oberyn had suggested. Instead she languidly rolls her tongue in circles on your swollen bundle of nerves that sparked with each rotation of her warm tongue. 

“She’s cruel.” He shakes his head, smiling as he does so while slipping a finger past your parted lips as you breathe heavily. He knows you’re impatient when you bite down on his digit and glare at him with narrowed (e/c) eyes. Clicking his teeth he leans forward to placate you with a kiss and a fondle to your breasts; tweaking your pert nipples between his index finger and thumb. 

A second finger is added by Ellaria and she begins to pump them at a faster pace while curling them to hit your sweet spot. You buck your hips at the sensation and whine against Oberyn’s lips. You could practically feel her smile against your click as she suckles at it while continuing to pump her fingers in and out until she feels your inner walls clamping down on her fingers. You tremble and squeeze your eyes shut as a wave washes over and sweeps you up in euphoric pleasure. 

The three of you collapse onto the mattress, allowing the aftershocks to rake through you as you nuzzle your face between her breasts. “You’re so mean.” 

She grins wickedly. “But delaying your finish made it that much more pleasurable, right?” 

Well, you couldn’t deny that. 

Oberyn gets up only to bring back a flagon of wine. “I have some news for the both of you.” 

Once he had your attention he continued. “My brother has been invited to King’s Landing for the wedding of King Joffrey and the Tyrell girl. Unfortunately seeing as Doran is in no shape to travel it has fallen on me to go. I want the two of you to accompany me. I’m sure we can find many new pleasures in the brothels they have to offer.” 

“I would be more than happy to accompany you my love, but I don’t think (y/n) can.” 

Frowning he turns to you. “And why is that?” 

Hesitantly you look to Ellaria who nods. Even though you were still completely naked you felt more exposed than ever. “I’m pregnant.” 

Dark eyes beam at you with undeniable happiness as he passionately kisses you. “I am happy that you are pregnant but sad to know that you will be unable to join me and Ellaria. We will try to be home as soon as possible.” His large hands roam down to your tummy where his seed had been steadily growing for the past month. “I wonder if it will be another Sand Snake.” 

Oberyn would never know. 

Ellaria came back from King’s Landing alone and in mourning. Oberyn had been killed by the Mountain in a trial by combat. The feeling of sadness was quickly overcome by one of anger and the desire for revenge. 

Despite your son never actually knowing his father he would know to hate the Lannisters and know of the terrible crimes they have committed against the Martells. If the gods were good, they would make Azrail Sand who had also been titled as the Young Viper as strong as his father and even stronger than his resilient sisters. Someday he would fight alongside the Sand Snakes as the single viper in the den of snakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not very good toward the end. I had so many ideas and couldn't really decide on one so I kinda went with something that would end the story kinda. I don't know. Looking at it know the ending reminds me of my Daenerys x Reader story. Making cuz Reader is pregnant in both of them? I don't know.


End file.
